


Ten Minutes

by SpaceHobo



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHobo/pseuds/SpaceHobo
Summary: What happened during the ten minutes Chloe was back on Earth during "Divided". Rush/Chloe, because what other pairing is worth a damn on that infernal, too-early cancelled show?





	Ten Minutes

Ten minutes

Chloe/Rush

*&^%$%^&*

"Hi. Chloe, is it? My name's Lieutenant Marlow."

Chloe looked out through someone else's eyes at the concerned face of the communications officer. She swallowed hard, sending your consciousness across the universe was a bit disorienting. The redheaded woman smiled warmly at her.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She shook her head, frowning.

"Something wrong?"

"Uhm… no. Nothing you can help with. Thank you though."

"So what did they need Dr Brightman for?" Lt Marlow asked eagerly.

"Oh… ah… removal of an alien transmitter." Chloe said absently, examining the doctor's hands.

"Wow, really? Who's the lucky victim?"

Chloe felt a twinge of worry in the stomach of her borrowed body.

"Dr Rush. The aliens abducted him… me too. He…. saved me." her words were stilted; uncomfortable.

"Oh wow…" the redhead breathed.

"He didn't have to. Shouldn't have. We almost didn't get away." Chloe said, more to herself than to the communications officer who was listening attentively.

"Are you close with him?"

"Dr Rush? Not especially." I'd like to be. The inference of the sentence hung heavy in the room.

A memory flashed in her mind; earlier that day she and Rush had met in the hallway. He had gone over the plans for the coup with her. She could still feel the pressure of his hand on her shoulder, comforting and reassuring.

"Sounds like a great guy." Marlow said with a grin.

"He's a hardnosed, unpleasant, ornery old son of a bitch." Chloe said immediately.

"You like him that much, huh?" laughed Marlow.

Just as she was formulating a response, her vision wavered and she suddenly found herself standing back aboard Destiny. Her eyes darted over the prone form of Rush; TJ and Matt stood by her and she looked down to see that there were latex gloves on her hands. On the latex gloves was- his blood.

"Oh god-" The scalpel clattered to the table and Chloe backed away.

*&^%$%^&*


End file.
